Fornax 2 Article Quarian Pilgrimage
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: An Article I have written for the adult Magazine "Fornax"; in their 2nd edition. Two childhood Quarian friends bond over their leaving pilgrimage celebrations coming up and vow a promise.


Quarian Pre-Pilgrimage Article

* * *

><p>The ceremony had been beautiful, her family was there to see her off and she was about to make her way off the flotilla on her Pilgrimage, the rite that all Quarians take to become an adult. The Pilgrimage is not just about becoming an adult; it is also a learning experience, finding new ways to accomplish tasks and experiencing things on the outside. Many Quarians never came back from their Pilgrimage; either dead or just wanted to live more then on the Flotilla.<p>

Ezria'Tora Narr Serenity had watched her best friend; Sala'Fanra Narr Serenity, step out to the shuttle bay, Ezria had hugged her tightly.

"I will be back soon" whispered Sala as she hugged Ezria and moved off to the shuttle bay to begin her Pilgrimage. After the ceremony Ezria met up with Il; Il'mara Narr Serenity was the son of the captain of the ship they lived on. His father wanted him to become captain of it after he passed away but Il did not really want to, he wanted to get out into the galaxy and find a place for himself. They had often spoken of their dreams together. Most believed them to be a couple but they always shrugged it off with chuckles. How can best friends become Bond mates?

That night Ezria thought of her ceremony in a few shipboard days time, she was nervous and did not want to leave anytime soon. Pulling herself out of her bed she headed out to the observation deck and watched the Blue giant float silently past the plasti-glass window.

"You're up late" A voice came from behind to which she quickly turned with a yelp but let out a sigh once she saw it was Il.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" She giggled and gave him a playful slap on the chest; Il just shrugged and smirked under his visor.

"I always find your yelps cute" Il smiled and put an arm around her shoulder; they often did this, teasing each other but never going too far.

"What will we do if one of us don't come back from the Pilgrimage, I don't want to leave the Flotilla" She left out she did not want to leave him. They had grown up together for so long they were like family, but it wasn't family love she felt for him.

"Do not worry, you are the strongest Quarian I know, and my Pilgrimage isn't for another few weeks, so maybe you could hang out somewhere and I will join you when I leave" Il explained as he watched the stars drift though the window.

"I mean... what if we change, what if we are not like what we are right now... "Ezria bit her lip and looked up at Il slowly, she was a little shorter than him; her dark red suit fit well to his black and dark purple environment suit.

"We will change, that is what the Pilgrimage is all about, you must try to keep what makes you there, where no one can touch it unless you want them to" Il spoke and pressed his hand to her left breast, right above her heart.

"What if I don't love you anymore" She whispered, "What if I find someone else" She continued and looked down, her face turning a darker shade of blue as she blushed. Il let a smile run from cheek to cheek, pulling her into a deep hug.

"Nothing will change that Ez, nothing" He replied and held her close, a small mumble came from between his arms and Il'mara had to pull back to hear her say it again.

"I... I want to pre-bond with you... ready for when we return from our pilgrimages" She smiled up at him, praying he would agree. Il'mara nodded slowly before pressing his visor up against hers in a Quarian version of the human kiss.

"Lets get it done right now" Ezria told him and almost dragged Il'mara down the spine of the ship to the captain's quarters, Il'mara's fathers quarters. It took nearly an hour to get Il to explain to his father that he wanted to pre-bond with Ezria, he was so nervous but once he had his father agreed on one condition. That they both joined his ship and had a child on the ship. They had not thought about a child yet but agreed none the less, Quarian love was unbreakable.

That morning as the _Serenity_'sPort side observation deck was filled with the heavenly light of the systems twin Neutron Stars, Ezria'Tora Narr Serenity and Il'mara Narr Serenity stood together on the podium and held hands, a soft ribbon interwoven into their hands and torn out into two separate ribbons that still stayed on their hands, They were now Pre-Bonded and all they needed to do was come back together as Adults for the full Bonding Ceremony. The Pair ran off in such a flourish of emotions, Il had forgotten to tell Ezria that his father had given him access to a clean room.

Taking Ezria to the clean room, Il's hands were sweating inside the rubbery environment suit.

"Why are we at the Clean rooms Il?" Ezria asked as they stopped outside it.

"I thought... erm... since you are leaving tomorrow... we erm... Consummate our Bonding" He bit his lip and both of them turned to a darker shade of purple under their Smokey visors.

"I...erm... Not sure that... erm... Okay" Ezria looked up with a smile on her lips and slowly backed into the airlock door, quickly followed by Il who sealed the door and began the pressurisation process. Inside the clean room there was a small table on the side that was lined with injectors and tablets with different Anti-infection and Anti-Bacterial drugs for them to take, Each one of them took the injectors and injected themselves into the suits receptacle. The Drugs flowed though the suits and into their bodies though Osmosis. Already Ezria was pulling off her suits many layers, Il had to try and keep up so she was not naked before him. He had rushed getting his suit off that he had not noticed that she was naked before him. Just as he was pulling out his feet from the suits boots a pair light blue/purple arms hooked around his neck slowly, as his eyes drifted up he found Ezria stood before him completely naked and a soft smile on her lips.

She was beautiful, her short black hair hung just short of her shoulders and her skin was a fair colour... for a Quarian. "I love you Il" whispered Ezria as she pulled her naked body up against his, already feeling something poking at her stomach as she did so.

"I love you too Ez" he replied as his lips softly touched hers, although dangerous they had pumped themselves with enough drugs to give a Krogan an overdose, there was very little chance for infection. After a few moments of nervous kissing, Ez began to pull Il over to the double bed that lay in the middle of the room; dimming the lights she fell back onto the soft covers and peered up at Il as he held himself up with his hands over her shoulders. Il stood there nervously for a few moments; it was both their first time and they were both nervous. Leaning down Il kissed along Ezria's long neck softly as he began to position himself to enter her.

"Go easy Il, Its ... my first time" Ez told him as she let out soft little gasps as he kissed her neck and then when he entered her she suddenly pulled herself into his chest, letting out a long gasp. "Oh Il... "She mumbled into his neck as he pushed deeper inside, weaving his soft member inside her. He had long passed what humans would call the "hymen"; Ezria had let out a mumbled cry when he had passed it, warm blue blood dripped down onto the covers between them as his hips began to move back and forward in a stable rhythm. Ezria let out long gasps during each thrust and pulled herself into Il's chest, After a few minutes of this she relaxed back onto the bed and stared up at Il as he thrust hard and deep into her; her breasts moved in rhythm to his thrusts and her moans followed them, Il leaned down and kissed her lip passionately as he slid his tongue into her mouth, toying with hers as he had seen in the Quarian videos that passed around on the inter-ship communication networks.

The pair went on for hours and hours, even having to top up on the drugs, they tried every position and did everything either of them knew and also some of the things in the database. It was over 5 hours when Il finally let out the last of his seed inside her, thrusting one last time deep into her as he almost collapsed beside Ezria, who crawled up and laid next to him with her leg across his and her head on his chest.

"I love you Il... I wish this day would never end"

"Me too Ez... but you are going on your pilgrimage tonight and I won't be on mine until another 3 weeks, but I promise; once I leave the flotillas I will come find you where ever you go..."

"Promise?" She asked softly to which Il replied "Promise" and softly placed his lips against hers


End file.
